Twisted Fates
by raredreams39
Summary: The world was made to end. There is no better way than to end it with than the zombie apocalypse and a group of stubborn teens. The bigger question is- Was this just a way to twist our fates? NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Chapter 1

_ Dear... Whoever, _

_ I can't understand. Why is this happening? Will I survive when it's all over? Can anyone be saved? I don't know. It's frustrating that I have more questions than answers. Everyone is counting on me. I'm afraid that I'll let them down. Will they be happy with my choice? Do they even trust me? I'm afraid. I'm all alone. I don't know what scares me more- Them, or having responsibility. I am responsible for these people's lives. If I make one wrong choice, we all die. How did it turn this bad? Do you have any answers? Sometimes I think it would be easier if I was one of Them. Then I remember everyone in our group. Unfortunately for me, they need me. They ask me questions, I ignore them. Don't they know I'm as clueless as they are? No, I guess not. If it has to end, I want it to end united. I hope They don't get us first. _

_- J _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! This is Rare with a proposition! Since I'm a big dummy, I need OCs. How hard is it to make characters? Not that hard, but still, I'd like to see yours! Here is mine- **

**GENERAL**

Name- Jasmine Vales

Age- 17

Height- 5'5

Nickname(s)- Jazz

Birthday- June 12 1996

Gender- Female

Nationality- American

** APPEARANCE **

Skin Color- pale white

Hair Color- dark red

Eye Color- brown

Hair Style- long, in a pony tail

Other- high cheekbones, slender frame, large eyes, long scar on left forearm. No piercings or tattoos.

**UNIFORM **

**NORMAL SCHOOL UNIFORM- **Girls- blue skirt and a white button up long sleeved blouse (with large blue bow) under a gray vest (has school logo on it) Boys- black pants with white dress shirt and blue blazer (has school logo on it) and a red tie. DON'T CHANGE IT!

Modifications- took off bow and put on a blue tie.

**PERSONALITY & OTHER **

Personality- Jasmine is a very serious person, and is cold to people she does not know. She is also smart, but doesn't like to show it. She despises sports and music, but played the violin when she was younger. She is also a cautious and therefore does not trust people easily. Hardly shows any emotions.

Background- Her mother left her father when Jasmine was two, and lived in Oklahoma for a while. Her father then got killed when she was nine from cancer. She currently lives with her dad's parents in Vermont, who are rich and sent her to a private school- Crestwood Academy.

Weakness- emotions, and large crowds

Strengths- knows how to fence, can shoot a rifle and her calmness in stressful situations (usually)

Love Interests- someone who is a leader-type and can beat her at fencing.

**Well, that's it! If you want to add anything, just put it in! Here's the application(PM me it, I will ignore it if you put it in a review)-**

**GENERAL **

Name-

Age-

Height-

Nickname(s)-

Birthday-

Gender-

Nationality-

**APPEARANCE **

Skin Color-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

Hair Style-

Other-

**UNIFORM **

Modifications-

**PERSONALITY & OTHER **

Personality-

Background-

Weakness'-

Strengths-

Love Interests-

**Alright! That's it! Please PM me your character! Oh, and this will be taking place in Crestwood Academy (a private school) UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, sorry for updating so late! But, you know, with school and all... anyway, I'm here now! Okay, first I'd like to thank anyone who sent an OC(s), anyone you reviewed, and those you read! Thanks! Sorry in advance for misspellings, or grammar. **

**Disclaimer- I really don't own HOTD and this story has nothing to do with this! **

* * *

_I can't do this. I'm not up to it. I always let people down. _I grip the bat tighter. Stupid softball.

Two strikes, one more and our team loses. It doesn't help that the pitcher is Sayaka Okasaki, one of the bitchiest girls in school. Although she's not known for being athletic, she pitches pretty rough. I lift my helmet higher, so that I can see my rival in the eye. She notices, and mockingly pretends to pitch the yellow ball. I tense, waiting for it to whirl past. When it doesn't, I get pissed.

Sayaka smirks, the smirk that drives teachers crazy and scares first years. _Calm down, calm down,_ I chant in my thoughts, trying to drive away unwanted feelings, _emotions are weak. _

The whole field is quiet, watching me and Sayaka glare at each other. She has the upper hand, since I'm terrible at sports. It's probably the only thing she can beat me in. Ever since I started attending Crestwood Academy, Sayaka and me have been intense rivals. She isn't my only rival though.

I feel beads of sweat form on my forehead, and I fight the urge to wipe them off. My throat is parched. I'm aware of the person on outfield shifting her weight. I always get like this, when I know something intense is going to happen. My senses are magnified times ten.

_When is she going to pitch? _I ask myself, swallowing thickly. Is Sayaka this clever and twisted to get to me, by doing absolutely nothing? Well, knowing her, she couldn't have come up with this on her own.

No sooner had the thoughts drifted out of my mind when I saw a blur of yellow pass the strike zone and right in the center if the catchers gloved hand. What just happened? That was so fast, it was almost inhuman.

"Strike three! Team blue wins!" our umpire/coach yells, earning shouts of victory from the girls wearing blue. Sayaka gives me a look that screams _I win. _Sore winner much?

Frustrated, I fling the helmet off and throw the bat along with it. I head for the lockers, keeping my face clear of any emotions. I am aware of the whispers that follow me, and the occasional scared look. They think that I'm as bad as Sayaka. Maybe they're right.

* * *

I'm finally alone in the changing rooms. Everyone left a good twenty minutes ago, giving me the peace that I wanted. I sighed, leaning against the lockers. Truthfully, I just wanted to be alone with Sayaka. Perhaps she'd beat me up. Or maybe she wanted to have a tea party. Rivals or not, I find Sayaka an interesting person. I'm just curious. I was only slightly disappointed when I saw her leave with everyone else.

I finish tying my shoes, so begin a mundane walk to the doors. _I should skip class,_ I think, turning off all the lights on my way, leaving me in a cloak of darkness. I feel around for the handle, and when I find it, I push. Sunlight greeted me, blinding me for an instance. It's too hot, like always, and I can't help but find the scenery outside disgusting. All of that is pushed aside when I see someone leaning against a pole. Not just anyone, though.

She is wearing the school uniform, which would reassure anyone. The random torns scattered across her uniform makes her more intimidating. She has an impatient scowl on her striking features, " Hello, Jasmine." she says, crossing her arms and smirking. If a person like her waited for me for over twenty minutes, that can only mean one thing.*

Shit.

* * *

** Richard Brown Hiroshi (his POV) **

" President! School President!" the worried voice of my vice presidents yells, stopping in the hallway on my way to class. I groan to myself, _don't juniors have anything better to do? _

" What?" I snapped, I'm not very fond of people who get on my nerves. The small junior ignores my harsh tone, and instead starts saying in a very fast voice- " Prez! The art club needs your help with a meet they are having this Saturday! A special guest is coming, and they want you to meet him!" I rub my temples, trying to forget my very busy schedule. All week every club in this school has requested a meeting with me. But with almost a year of experience, I raise my head sharply, one learns great leadership skills,

" Tell them that I'll be there at what time?"

" Three thirty-"

" At four, since I have to watch a golf match that day. Tell them to meet up with me later so I know who this 'guest' is."

" Okay but-"

" Patterson," I give him a warm smile and ruffle his hair. I know that he is doing his best, " don't stress yourself over it, okay kiddo?"

" Yeah, but, president-"

" I mean it." I said, turning on heel and heading for class. " Wait- prez-" this time, it's not me who cuts him off. It's a shrill scream. I'm alert at once, looking around for the source. I find it, two girls by their lockers, reading a text message,

" EEEEIIIII! My god, Victoria, he broke up with me!" one of the girls sobs. I roll my eyes this time heading for class, intent on getting there no matter what-

" President! I-" is the last I hear before I turn the corner and disappear from view. I nearly bump into someone. " Watch it." he growled, then he was gone. Strange. I'm the school president, and i know ever face in the school. Although, I've never seen him before.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! I know, I know, it's short chapter. I needed to get this one out of the way so I can post the longer ones. Bear with me. Plus, thanks go out to RicBP and Patty Loves Giraffes for your OCs! Cookies for you! Review people! *no, not rape XD Okay, bye!**


End file.
